Exposition
Summary The game starts in the outpost Rosewood. This is the tutorial phase that gets the player acclimated with the gameplay and the style of the game. There will be a limited amount of information given about the world and what the game is about, as information in this game is extremely valuable, and sparsely given. The game should be introduced as fairly innocent, as Rosewood is very simple and idealistic. There should just be hints at the reality of the game, which are through the character interactions. Characters There are 4 characters the players will see and interact with during the exposition. There will be a number of mob characters who will just be walking around but there will be no interaction actions available. Grandma Clerk Guard Beggar Locations These are these are the general locations and sub locations that are used in this portion of the game. Grandma's House This area is where the game starts. This should be within a building, with 5 rooms spread among 2 levels. The first level consists of the Kitchen/dining room, and the living room. The second level consists of the bathroom, and two bedrooms. All rooms are accessible except for Grandma's room, which is locked. There is only one port, which is the front door, leading from the living room to the Town. Town This is the general area of this portion of the game. The area is generally outside, with three open buildings. The town is enclosed by walls, and is not very large of an area. General Store The general store is where everyone is Rosewood buys anything they need. They are able to get anything most anything the people in the town want, with most things being provided by the government. This store is where Asher has to go to gather groceries for his grandmother. Workmen Shop The workmen are the overall handymen for the town. They are do all the crafting, fixing, and cleaning work that makes everyone else's lives easier. This shop is where Asher has to go to complete a mission. Guard House The guard house is where the town guards reside. They are responsible for keeping the peace in town, and guarding the gate. Asher is taken here after getting caught stealing something for the beggar. Story The Opening The game starts out of the players control with Asher waking up in a daze, his vision hazy. He walks over to the bathroom sink and dips his head in the sink, washing water in his face, and his vision clears up as he looks up at himself in the mirror. After a moment of looking in the mirror, he hears Grandma Layne calling him over to the kitchen. From here the player gains control. Once Asher gets to the kitchen he sees her cooking. She tells him to sit down, and eat breakfast, pointing to the breakfast that is lying on the table. (This is an introduction to Actionable Objects). Once he sits down, the player loses control, and Asher begins eating. Grandma starts talking about how tomorrow is a very important day, and she has a bit of surprise for him later. However, she needs him to do some chores, and gives him a list of tasks to do, written on a piece of paper. She tells him to grab his knapsack from his room, and then head into town. The player navigates to the room and picks up the knapsack (This is an introduction to Items). Then the player has to go to the living room where they can exit to the town. Chores Asher goes out to complete his chores. Shopping Asher goes to the General Store to buy some supplies. Crime A beggar convinces Asher to steal something from the store, and then slips a colorful rock into his pocket which has supernatural qualities. Hard Time A guard catches Asher and he has to answer questions. He'll Making Amends The guard lets him go, but not before giving him a task to fix his gun (forcibly) and a medallion to signify the government's ruling power. On the back of the medallion, it says "To the Rulers, There is Power". (government faction introduction) The workmen complains that the government sponsored guards abuse their powers often, and force them to fix their weapons and give them stuff for free. He gives Asher a hammer, his first weapon, and etched on the wood is two initials, R.G. Home Again Asher finally gets home where he eats dinner and goes to bed.